The Adventures of Haley the Foxhog
by Kathryn Ismall
Summary: A young girl is pulled from the year 2002 into the future and helps the Freedom Fighters in the battle to free Mobius from Dr. Robotnik. FINISHED Now, for the corrections...
1. Part 1

The Adventures of Haley the Foxhog  
  
By: Kathryn Ismall  
  
************  
LEGAL STUFF: All "Sonic The Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega and Archie. All used without permission.   
  
Haley and all additional characters are (c) N. Kipphut and are not to be used in anything other than this story or its sequels.  
  
This document may be freely distributed, so long as it's not altered in any way or used for profit making purposes.  
  
"The Adventures of Haley the Foxhog" (c) 2002. All rights reserved.  
  
************  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
BACKGROUND INFORMATION: This is a story I wrote a long time ago when I was in fifth grade after watching the old cartoon "The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog." Since the minor details and some characters are very fuzzy to me and since I don't get Toon Disney, you will only be exposed to a few of the characters. This is also based on a dream I had from which I had originally written the story. It also has some connections to the Archie comics.  
  
WARNING: This story does contain language and violence, so it is rated PG-13.  
  
:: :: Indicates a thought  
  
Before you get really confused while reading this, this story switches between Haley and Tails, and a character that shows up later on in the story. The parts where there are 3 * are the parts where there is a scene and/or character change.  
  
This is set in a different Sonic universe so that I'm not working with just a narrow setting. This is when Tails is 16 years old, but Robotnik is still in power.  
  
************  
One day I was running in a race with the boys on my street. We flew down the beach, the sand dragging at our feet and slowing us down as we ran. I was breathing heavily as I ran towards the finish line. I was in the lead and ahead by at least three feet! The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, giving me more energy and bringing me further ahead. I was exhilarated! I was the only girl in the race and I was winning!  
  
The finish line drew closer. Ten feet. Seven. Four. Two. Finished!  
  
Only when I crossed the line, I realized I wasn't on my beach anymore. I stopped and stared at the area in front of me.  
  
I was standing in a suburban housing track that had a huge hill with a faint outline of a factory of some kind on top. There were huge gates at the bottom, and they were open. I shivered.  
  
I began to walk down the street slowly. It was quiet and the only sound came from my footsteps. This neighborhood looked so different from mine. In fact, it was quite different from any suburbia I had ever seen.  
  
As I walked, a voice broke the silence. "It worked! Scratch, Grounder! Seize her!"   
  
I ran. Footsteps echoed on the sidewalk behind me as I flew down the street, my breathing becoming heavy with the panic. I glanced over my shoulder and gasped. Two robots were chasing after me and gaining. One was a short, green, and barrel-like machine while the other was tall, and resembled a shiny humanoid chicken.  
  
My muscles screamed in agony as my pace began to slow. I continued to run, but now I was barely at a jog. The two robots caught up to me easily, and the tall robot grabbed my arm. When my muscles finally gave way to exhaustion, it just let go of my arm and I fell to the ground.   
  
My vision swam as I struggled to stay awake. All I remember is seeing a blue blur fly over me and around the two robots, causing both of them to hit the ground. Then, just before I slipped into nothingness, a tan fox scooped me up into his arms and I faintly heard him telling me that everything would be all right. Then I blacked out.  
  
***  
  
I woke up in a large bed. The room was a little dark, but a little bit of light slipped in from underneath the door and underneath a pair of curtains on both windows. I stretched, almost reluctant to get out of bed. Then I remembered where I was. I jumped out of the bed and threw open the curtains to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Light poured in the room, revealing a street wasn't the one I had been on before, but I could already tell that again, it wasn't anything like that I had ever seen before. I ran to the door and was about to turn the handle when someone knocked. I froze in my tracks, and the person back. Then a voice from behind the door said, "You have to be awake by now. We made you something to eat, but I need you to open the door."  
  
I opened the door slowly. I looked down when they tugged on my shirt and informed me that I needed to get out of the doorway so that he could set the tray down. I backed away quickly as he walked into the room and set the tray down on the nightstand next to my bed.   
  
His fur was blue, except for his face around his mouth and stomach, which were tan. He had a small black nose and big, white eyes with little black ovals. Down the back of his head all the way down his round lower body were four curved spikes and ended with a small tail. He had white gloves on his hands and red shoes with a white stripe. He came to about my shoulder, but I'm not really a very large person to begin with.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he said gently. He walked towards me slowly and I continued to back up.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded quietly. "And why am I here?"  
  
He motioned for me to sit down. I did, but hesitantly. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. My friend is Miles Prower, whom I call Tails. We have been watching a large man named Dr. Robotnik closely after hearing that he would be performing an experiment to bring someone from past Earth to here. You are on the planet Mobius.  
  
"He almost caught you, but we got there just in time. You were very lucky we got there when we did," he said gravely. Then a wicked smile spread across his face. "Now, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Haley," I said quietly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well, Haley, welcome to our home," he said, still grinning. "You should be safe here."   
  
A small tapping noise came from the door and I jumped. Sonic looked at me strangely and said, "Come in Tails."  
  
A young fox walked in. His fur was brown except for the ends of his two tails, his stomach, and the face around his mouth, which were tan. He too wore gloves on his hands and red shoes, with white on the end where the toes were. I could tell that him and Sonic were different in a couple of ways just by looking at them. Tails appeared to be more quiet and younger, while Sonic appeared to be more of a major smart ass and somewhat older.  
  
"Hello," Tails said quietly.  
  
"Tails, this is Haley," said Sonic.  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off the young fox for some reason (well, he actually wasn't young; I later learned they were both older than me). My voice almost caught in my throat as I said, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Then I reached over to the tray of food. Surprisingly, I found that I was quite hungry. They talked quietly to each other as I ate. I can only remember a little of what was said.  
  
"Robotnik must have planned to do something... Could he have planned the person?" Tails said.  
  
"Who knows, Ro-butt-nik is always planning stuff like this. Only he could have done something this stupid. Why worry so badly? She'll be safe here," Sonic said.  
  
I stood up when I was finished and they both looked up. "Okay, now what? When are you going to find me a way home?" I asked.  
  
They looked at each other in a kind of "uh oh" sort of way. Then Tails looked at me and said, "Haley, we don't know if you can go home."  
  
"When we said we've been watching Robotnik, we had only an idea of what he was doing. I don't know if what he did was reversible," admitted Sonic.   
  
I staggered in shock. Why hadn't I thought of this before? ::God, I am so screwed,:: I thought as tears began to form in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Haley," said Tails and I put my hand on my shoulder. I shook my head to get rid of the tears and said, "Don't be. This isn't your fault. What's more important is the fact of why I'm here, and if Dr. Robotnik can get stopped from bringing others here since he doesn't have me."  
  
"Let's go get Ro-butt-nik!" said Sonic enthusiastically and laughing, we all went downstairs.  
  
***  
  
BUZZ! My commlink buzzed on my wrist. "Yes?"  
  
"Still no sign of the robots that chased me before," Haley said.  
  
"Okay, I'm right above you," I replied, my two tails twirling around, keeping me above the crowd.   
  
Sonic's plan had been to lure out Scratch or Grounder, using Haley as bait. I had not agreed with the plan, mostly because it was too damn risky. But Haley had agreed with the plan, so I was forced to go along with it.   
  
Besides, Sonic had had enough to worry about with Princess Sally being missing for so long. Sonic was scared to acknowledge the fact that she might be dead, but I knew he would never admit it out loud, and I didn't have the heart to tell him.  
  
I continued to watch the street. I saw Haley being pulled into an alley by someone. My commlink buzzed again, only this time it was Sonic.  
  
"See anything?" he asked.  
  
"She's being pulled into an alley by someone and I don't think its Scratch or Grounder," I replied, flying closer.  
  
"I'm on it," he said, and I saw a figure move towards the alley. Then another.  
  
"Sonic, they've been waiting for her! It's a trap!" I screamed and dove towards the alley.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you want to buy this cloth? It's very expensive," said the vendor.  
  
"What about this one?" I said, looking around at the nearby people while picking up a piece of beautiful dark blue velvet. I felt suddenly crowded in by a growing group of people. I dropped the cloth and the vendor grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearby alley. Two others followed us in.  
  
"Sonic, they've been waiting for her! It's a trap!" I heard Tails yell above me.   
  
"He's too late," hissed the vendor into my ear as he pulled a brick from a wall, which revealed a series of buttons and switches. He pressed a switch and a hole opened in the ground.   
  
The two other men picked me up by my arms and legs. I struggled, but my efforts were wasted. They threw me down into the hole and I slid down a long metal tube. After only a few minutes I landed on a hard metal floor and fell on my face. I bit my lip and it began bleeding profusely.  
  
"Welcome to my hell," said a booming voice. I looked up from where I lay and gasped. Before me stood a fat man clad in yellow, red, and black. He wore a red cape and an enormous orange moustache. His eyes were black with red pupils, and on his face he wore a malicious grin. "You just might be staying here for a while."  
  
"Screw you, you fat bastard," I said and spit the blood from my mouth at his feet. "What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
He kicked me in the gut and I doubled over in pain. He leaned over and said, "Tsk, tsk. That's no way to get information out of someone, now is it?" He snapped his fingers and two robots picked me up off the floor and threw me against a wall. Each grabbed a chain and slapped my wrists into the cuffs.  
  
By now the blood from my mouth had poured and splattered all over the front of my shirt and the floor. Robotnik shook his head at the mess I had made. "Pitiful, pitiful," he said softly. Then he got about an inch from my face. "I will not hesitate to kill you or make you my slave. Those freedom fighter brats won't find you easily."  
  
I gathered what little bit of moisture I had left in my mouth combined with the blood from my lip and spit at him again. This time it landed in his eye. He raised his fist, and it stopped a hair away from my nose.  
  
"You will only get more pain here by being a bitch. I have plenty of ways to make you scream," he hissed and walked away. As he walked out the door, he whispered something to the guards. I couldn't make out his words, but I knew it wasn't good.  
  
***  
  
"Sonic, where is she?" I said anxiously, wringing my hands in worry.  
  
"Tails, I don't know. He's pulled a new one on us," he replied. Then he slammed a fist into a wall. "Ol' Butt-nik actually came up with something that we didn't think of!"  
  
I paced back and forth in a kind of frenzied behavior. She had just disappeared in that alley and we had searched the whole thing for over an hour and still found nothing that could have given a clue to her disappearance!   
  
::If only I had gotten there faster, we could have saved her!:: I thought in frustration.  
  
I looked over at Sonic, and I could see a familiar expression on his face. He had the same look on his face the day Aunt Sally disappeared.   
  
We had been freeing a bunch of people from Robotnik's prison. Sonic and Sally were together on the ground and I was airlifting people up to a ledge where they would be safe from his SWATbots. When we had finally airlifted all of the people, I took both Sally and Sonic up at the same time. Sonic had a hold with one hand on my leg and Sally on the other. But her grip on his hand slipped and she fell into a swarm of bots. She tried to fight and get free, but they captured her. Sonic knew he had to stay with the people we had freed, but the expression on his face was one of defeat. He is strong, and he holds it against himself when we're is beaten, even when it is not his fault.  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're not to blame, Sonic. It was no one's fault. Let's just work on getting her back," I said quietly, hardly able to keep the frustration at myself from showing through.  
  
He nodded and said softly. "Butt-nik's gonna pay, that stupid fat jerk-off."  
  
We walked out of that alley and back towards our hideout.  
  
***  
  
My side hurt every time I breathed. The asshole had bruised at least two of my ribs. My lip had finally stopped bleeding and the blood was dried around my mouth. My legs ached and I desperately needed to sit down. I pulled on the chains and they actually came forward so that I could sit down. In fact, I could also put my arms down.  
  
After I sat there for a few minutes Robotnik came back into the room.   
"Comfortable, are we?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He held a pitcher and a glass in his hand. When he saw me eyeing it he said, "Don't worry, it has nothing lethal in it. Or any drugs for that matter."  
  
He poured me a cup and handed it to me. I grabbed it and gulped it down, now realizing how thirsty I was. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and handed the cup back to him.  
  
"I can be quite generous when I want to be, you know," he said.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I demanded, cutting him off as he started to say something else.  
  
He grinned in a sinister way. I stood up and glared at him. He laughed. "Are you standing up to me, you puny little human? You are more foolish than I thought." He turned to his robots. "Take the chains off, but bind her hands. We are going to go for a little walk. Also, fetch me Scratch and Grounder."  
  
The chains were removed but my hands had no time to regain any feeling they might have had, for they tied a length of rope around my wrists and left about three feet of rope for him to hold on to. I felt like a dog out for a walk with her owner.  
  
I was forced to walk beside him down a hallway. "You know, if you play your cards right and join me, we could easily vanquish those brats," he said.  
  
"Robotnik, you are as stupid as you are fat," I snarled. "I will never join you."  
  
He yanked on the rope and I yelped in pain as my arms were yanked backwards. "Never talk to me in that tone of voice, you stupid bitch. You have no idea who you are messing with."  
  
"Screw you asshole," I hissed as we stopped in front of a new door. The door opened from the inside and he grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me into the room.  
  
I hit the floor full force on my arm and a new wave of pain and nausea swept through me. Then he untied my hands and I got up off the floor and rubbed the feeling back into my wrists.  
  
Robotnik called for Scratch and Grounder, the two robots that had chased me the day before. They both came and stood by his side. "Now, girl, you have two choices: You can either become my experiment again, OR you can become a robot. You have ten minutes to decide."  
  
***  
  
Sonic and I were flying through the air up towards the mountain. He had a hold of my hands as we flew up towards Robotnik's fortress.  
  
"That's odd," said Sonic as we drew closer. "I don't see any bots; Butt-nik's expecting us."  
  
A knot appeared to be in my stomach and it was growing with my sense of dread. ::I hope Haley's all right,:: I thought as I placed Sonic down in front of the door. I landed beside him as Sonic looked for controls that would open the door from the outside.   
  
He found a little box underneath a pile of blackened gush that were polluted leaves. He opened it to reveal a button. He pushed it and the door creaked open. We walked in and were instantly greeted by Scratch and Grounder.  
  
"Hello Sonic. Hello Tails," said Scratch in mock politeness. "His evilness has been expecting you."  
  
Sonic ran into Scratch and knocked him over. "Okay metal brain. You have two seconds to tell me what Ro-butt-nik wants with the girl or you will be scrap."  
  
Grounder smiled. The damn bot always found things like this amusing. "His rudeness only instructed up to bring you to him. You have the honor of Dr. Robotnik that neither of you will be harmed."  
  
"And what if we don't believe you?" I demanded, anxious to get in there and get Haley out.  
  
"Then we will have no choice but to call in the SWATbots and make you go," replied Scratch with a more-than-obvious note of panic in his voice.  
  
"You'd better not be lying," Sonic snarled, but let Scratch up.  
  
The two robots led the way down a shadowy hallway. We soon stopped in front of a door. It opened from the inside when Scratch tapped on it and we walked in.  
  
On one side of the room, there was the dreaded roboticizer. The machine was capable of turning live Mobians into robots to work for Robotnik. It was everyone's fear that they would meet that fate, and it would be worse than hell.  
  
On the other side of the room were two glass tubes that ran from ceiling to floor. In one side was Princess Sally, and in the other was Haley!  
  
"HALEY!" I screamed and ran towards the tube. At the same time, Sonic had yelled for Sally and ran towards her tube.  
  
The bots held us back as we struggled to get to the two girls.  
  
***  
  
"You have one minute to decide, so what's it going to be?" Robotnik repeated in frustration.  
  
"I'd rather be your experiment than your slave, you stupid tub of lard," I yelled. "Is that what you wanted? Happy now?!"  
  
He grinned nastily. He pointed at a monitor where Sonic and Tails were standing in front of a huge door. "Oh, look. Your friends are just on time." He rubbed his hands together with glee. "I have a little surprise for the hedgehog." He snapped his fingers and two robots grabbed me under the arms and picked me up. I struggled and kicked. Two holes opened up in the floor and two long glass tubes came up. One already had a figure inside. The other was empty.  
  
Robotnik pushed a button and a door opened in the side of the tube. "Put her in there, but gently," he ordered his bots and they walked over and set me into the tube. The door closed as soon as I got in there.  
  
I watched Scratch and Grounder leave and return a few minutes later with Sonic and Tails.  
  
"HALEY!" Tails screamed and ran at my tube.  
  
"SALLY!" Sonic yelled and ran at the other one.  
  
Both of them were held back by two of Robotnik's robots. He walked over and stood between the tubes. I cried out to Tails, while Sally remained silent.  
  
"What have you done, you sick twisted freak?" shrieked Sonic.  
  
Robotnik smiled. "Oh, the Princess is not dead. But you are about to witness a new creation of mine. First, I need a hair from both of you to place in the computer." He walked over and plucked a hair from Tails and Sonic. I don't know how he managed it since they were both struggling a lot against their bots. He then walked over to the computer and placed the hair in a tube, which seemed to absorb and copy the DNA.  
  
"Don't worry. This won't kill the girl," he said and flipped a switch.  
  
A scream ripped from my chest as my body was engulfed with pain. I was aware that my body was changing. My spine extended and then split into two at the extension. My long brown hair disappeared and I could feel fur growing all over my body. My shirt ripped when huge spike-like curves grew from my back. My hands and legs shrunk and my entire body became smaller. I was aware that the process was over when the door opened in the tube and I fell into someone's arms.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked into Tails' face. I reached a hand up and brushed the tears running from his eyes. Then I just succumbed to the gentle blackness of sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Tails, please," Haley cried. Then Robotnik flipped a switch.  
  
The scream that came from Haley's tube was enough to raise the dead. I watched in horror as she changed. Two tails were growing out of the bottom of her spine. The hair on her head disappeared and blue-and-tan fur began to sprout all over her body. Her face elongated into my muzzle, and her arms and legs were Sonic's. She had my tails and also the spikes along Sonic's back and head. She also had his body.  
  
When Haley was finished changing, she slumped against the side of the tube. Robotnik pressed a button. Sally tumbled out of her tube and Sonic was there in an instant to catch her. He pressed another button and Haley tumbled out. I flew over and caught her. Despite my efforts, I was crying. She opened her eyes and lifted a hand to brush the tears from my eyes. Then she fell unconscious. I leaned over and cried into her shoulder.  
  
Robotnik called to a tiny human that was behind him. "Snively, please escort the hedgehog and the fox to the door."  
  
Sonic picked up the Princess and I had Haley in my arms. The little pointy-nosed nephew of Robotnik kept getting in the way of our progress towards the door.  
  
"All right, needle nose, get out of the way!" said Sonic in frustration and shoved Snively out of the way with his foot.  
  
"You're lucky I have my orders not to harm you or else you'd be dead, hedgehog," the little prick snapped from the floor.  
  
"Have a nice day," Sonic replied and kicked him in the stomach on the way out the door. As soon as we were out of hearing distance I said, "Screw the hideout Sonic. We need to get these two to Knothole."  
  
"We could risk the entire village!" he protested. "Buttnik would have a freaking party!"   
  
"If we want this REBELLION to survive, then we need to get them to Knothole. At least do it for Aunt Sally!" I argued.  
  
I could almost see the gears in Sonic's head turning as he thought. "All right, we'll go to Knothole."  
  
***  
  
I woke up in a dimly lit room. ::Heh, déjà-vu. It's a glitch in the Matrix, Neo!:: I thought to myself and giggled.  
  
A light turned on. "You're awake. Good," said a new voice and a yellow duck walked over to my bed.   
  
"Who are you, and why am I here?" I demanded. "And where are Sonic and Tails?"  
  
"Calm down, Haley!" he replied. "You are in the village of Knothole, home of the freedom fighters. Sonic and Tails brought you here after Dr. Robotnik performed an experiment on you, which I am quite surprised that you lived through."   
  
I put my hands to my face. Where my nose and mouth should have been was a muzzle. I looked at my hands and arms. They had no fur, but they were very thin and light. I ran to a mirror and stared at the monstrosity that was my reflection.  
  
"My God, what the hell has he done to me?" I said quietly as panic began to rise in my chest.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know," the duck replied.  
  
I ran to the door and threw it open. I ran into the middle of a circle of small houses. Before I realized it, someone had come up behind me and knocked me down. It definitely got my attention and got me back to my senses. "Sorry sugah," said the person who had tackled me. "Ah had to stop ya before ya went completely nuts."   
  
I stood up. Before me stood a person who was half rabbit, half machine. Most of her fur was a darker yellow, while her ears and stomach were pink. One of her arms and everything from the waist down were encased in metal.  
  
She shook my arm. "Are y'all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied and put out my hand. "Hi, I'm Haley."  
  
She shook it. "Mah name's Bunnie," she replied and smiled. She the persona of one who knew how to make others feel better.  
  
"Haley!" called Tails as he ran from the woods. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Would people stop asking me that? I'm fine!" I said in annoyance. When Tails looked crushed, I said, "I'm sorry Tails. I shouldn't have snapped it's just..."  
  
"It's okay Haley. I understand," he replied quietly. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Haley, if you are now calm, then will you please come back so that I may be able to examine you further?" called out the annoyed voice of the doctor.  
I blushed. "Yeah. Sorry doctor." I went back and Tails and Bunnie followed me.  
  
"Come over here," said the doctor and lead me to a machine.  
  
"It's ready, doctor," said a purple walrus. He nodded at me. "Hello, Haley, I'm Rotor."  
  
"Okay Haley, let's hook you up to this thing and see what Robotnik did to you," said the doctor and began to attach wires to my arms and chest. Tails pulled out some chairs and he, Bunnie and I all sat down. Tails sat right next to me, which made me feel more at ease because I had no idea what the doctor was going to do with me.  
  
The doctor turned the machine on and instantly I felt as though I was in some kind of void, and I was standing in the middle of a swirling storm of thoughts. I could literally see the images of memories, emotions, and dreams flying around. I reached out and touched one that was close to me and I was instantly standing in the memory.  
  
Tails was standing there looking at me while I slept. I could hear voices in the background; echoes of what went on after Sonic and Tails had brought me to Knothole.  
  
"She's been out for almost two days," Sonic's voice said, eerily echoing. "The doctor has no idea if she'll even wake up."  
  
"She will," Tails said defiantly.  
  
"You have a thing for her, don't you?" an unfamiliar female voice said.  
  
"I don't know, Aunt Sally," Tails replied, but his thoughts betrayed him to me. ::Yes, I do. God, no one knows how much I care for her. They just think that I'm a kid that knows nothing.::  
  
"Okay sugah," said Bunnie amusedly. "Ah can see ya got the hots for her from a mile away."  
  
"No I don't!" argued Tails. "Please leave me alone!"  
  
Then the memory ended and I was standing in the void again, the images swirling around me. I was suddenly aware that my own memories and thoughts were being added to the swirl of colors.  
  
I reached out and touched a different reflection. This time it was Sonic's.   
  
He was standing at the edge of a forest, wondering if he should run, even with Sally out of her coma. He felt that he should stay with her, despite the fact that everyone had told him to take a break. Plus, he was worried about Tails. Haley had been out for four days since her ordeal with Robotnik and Tails was looking more and more on the verge of snapping. Everyone had tried to do everything to pry him away from her, but so far nothing had worked. The little Prower was smitten with Haley, almost as much as he was with Sally, although he'd never admit it out loud to anyone. Sonic shook his head and began to run, knowing that it would clear his head. Then that memory ended too.  
  
I stood in the void and thought out loud to myself. "I need to get out of here!"  
  
I was abruptly aware of the sudden burst of white light in front of my eyes and voices yelling, even though I couldn't make out what they were saying. Slowly the light faded and I could see the room again. Tails was in a corner and crying while Rotor and the doctor unhooked me from their machine.  
  
"What the hell happened?" I whispered angrily.  
  
"I don't know what happened," the doctor said, a hint of panic in his voice. "Your vital signs had dropped and we don't understand why. Your mind was going through rapid eye movement, or REM. That was the only thing that stopped your brain from not functioning." He looked worriedly over at Tails. "He said that something was in his head and was terrified."  
  
"Tails," I called, my voice barely above a whisper, but he heard me and looked up. "Come here." He walked over and stood next to me. I grabbed his hand. It was then that he knew I was the one was in his mind. I calmed him with little telepathic messages from my mind.   
  
He pulled his hand away and walked out. I got up, despite the doctors relentless complaints that I should remain there. I finally turned and told him to be quiet. He did, and I walked out of that house in search of Tails.  
  
***  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about how Haley had just entered my mind like that. She had to have known by now. She had to have known that I was in love with her. I had flown to a high ledge where I often when I am upset. I sat there thinking.  
  
::Tails, what are you going to do now? She can't possibly feel the same way,:: I berated myself. ::She couldn't possibly love you!::  
  
I got up and paced back and forth, so deep in thought that I didn't hear Dulcy the dragon land. "So young Tails, what is troubling you?"  
  
I jumped. "Oh, it's you Dulcy. Nothing's bothering me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You should really know by now that you can't lie to a dragon."  
  
I blushed. "I know, I know. It's just that, there was this problem with Haley..."  
  
"Ah, yes. The young human," she said. "Go on."  
  
I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "And I kind of well... I love her Dulcy."  
  
Dulcy smiled. "Tails, I can sense you are now telling the truth. I believe that your love is true, and that it will be returned. In fact, I think she's looking for you right now."  
  
I smiled, happiness rising in my chest. "Thanks Dulcy!" I said and jumped off the ledge. I twirled my two tails around and flew from the ledge back towards the village.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, where the hell could Tails possibly be?" I said out loud in frustration. I was flying through the air, but it was very shaky. Already I had collided into a few trees because I couldn't control myself. Still, I was convinced that the only was I would find the fox would be to fly.  
  
I looked towards the ground just in time to see a blue streak fly across the surface. "Sonic!" I yelled. The streak stopped and looked around. "No, up here!"  
  
He looked up. "Haley, what are you doing up there?"  
  
I sighed. "Attempting to fly. Have you seen Tails?"  
  
"No, I haven't," he said and then his eyes widened. "Haley, look out!"  
  
I looked up and a black bot was hurling through the air at me. I twirled my two tails, but I wasn't fast enough. The bot was gaining! Then Tails slammed into me and we the hit the ground. We then rolled until we stopped.  
  
When we stopped rolling, the black bot was above us. Then Sonic went into a Sonic Spin and cut the robot in two. But we weren't really paying attention much to Sonic or the bot.  
  
I was looking up into Tails' eyes. He had landed on top, and we both just kind of lay there for a moment. Then he leaned over for a second and his face hovered over mine, almost hesitantly. Then he kissed me. It was like magic. I knew he had almost no idea what he was doing, but it was still wonderful. I can't even begin to describe how I felt. My new telepathic abilities sent feelings sweeping through both of us, as though we were one. 


	2. Part 2

Finally, Sonic's voice broke through. "Hello? Are you two like, dead? We'd better get out of here before Butt-nik sends another bot."  
  
We both blushed and Tails stood up. I got to my feet and brushed the leaves from my fur and we all walked through the forest back towards Knothole.  
  
When we got back, a little guy in a uniform ran towards us. "What was zat?" he said, his thick French accent making him sound as though he had a serious nasal problem. "We heard an explosion and Rotor was using Nicole to do a sweep of zee area."  
  
"It was a bot, but I am sure we weren't followed," I said.  
  
"How would you know?" said the French guy. "Who eez zees?"  
  
"Back off Antoine!" said Tails. "This is Haley, the girl we saved from Robotnik."  
  
"This is Antoine D'Coolette, resident dork of Knothole," said Sonic, smirking.  
  
"Zees eez not fair mes amis!" he said in frustration and stalked away.  
  
I shook my head and laughed. I looked over at Tails and he was laughing too. Then Sally walked over. She had no idea that I knew who she was already.  
  
"Sonic, where have you been?" she demanded.  
  
He shrugged. "I was out running and Haley here was out looking for Tails. There was a bot that was too damn close to Knothole, so I destroyed it with an ever ready Sonic Spin and kicked some metal butt."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked over and gave him a hug. He smirked at Tails and me, and we immediately went into another fit of giggles. After a while we went into one of the houses. I was to stay in Sally's house with her and Bunnie.  
  
Later that night as I lay in bed and looked out the window at the stars, I couldn't help but wonder why Robotnik had decided to choose me of all people to perform his experiment. He had obviously had Sally for a while, why not her? Why had he dragged me to Mobius in the first place?  
  
::Am I ever going to see my home again?:: I thought miserably. I got up out of my makeshift bed. I tiptoed silently so I wouldn't wake Sally and Bunnie and walked out the door into the cool night air.  
  
I walked to the edge of the woods and leaned against a tree. I couldn't seem to clear my mind of the thoughts that were running through my mind. Before I realized it, tears we flowing freely down my face.  
  
"Haley, are you out here?" called out Tails' voice.  
  
"Yes," I replied and he came over to where I stood. He took me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.  
  
We just stood there holding each other for a long time. He tried to send comforting thoughts into my mind, but they didn't work.  
  
After I had finally calmed down I looked up to see that he had fallen asleep. I grinned, picked him up and set him against the tree in a sitting position. Then I sat down and nestled up against him and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"That was very stupid, you two!" Aunt Sally scolded.  
  
"What if Robuttnik had somehow found Knothole, and you weren't within the protection of the huts?" Sonic snapped.  
  
We both looked down at the ground. They had woken up to find us both missing. They had sent the whole village searching for and me and Haley. Aunt Sally found us behind her hut. Then she called for Sonic and they both were in the process of yelling at us.  
  
"Well, can you two explain yourselves?" demanded Aunt Sally.  
  
Haley looked up with tears in her eyes, but didn't say anything. I had a hold of her hand, and I could tell that she was restraining herself. I knew she wanted to tell them to go away, but it wasn't happening.  
  
"Haley, what is your problem?" demanded Sonic angrily. That's when she snapped.  
  
Pulling her hand from mine, she got in his face and yelled, tears streaming freely down her face. "My PROBLEM? You want to know MY PROBLEM? Let me sum it up for you: I was taken from my home with out any freaking regard as to what would happen to me. THEN I was turned into some kind of MONSTER BY THE SAME ASSHOLE! Now, I'm being interrogated because I was upset and I couldn't sleep! NEVERMIND THE FACT THAT I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS CAN BE REVERSED OR IF I CAN EVER GO HOME!"  
  
She stood there, breathing heavily and struggling to keep herself from sobbing. Aunt Sally and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged at each other. I watched them in disbelief while they walked away and began to talk to each other quietly. Aunt Sally had pulled out Nicole, her little computer, and they were consulting with her on what they should do.  
  
I turned to Haley. "Everything's gonna be all right, I promise," I told her, and took her shaking body into my arms.  
  
"I want to go home," she sobbed into my shoulder. "I want to be human again."  
  
"Shh," I said softly, and gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
Aunt Sally and Sonic walked over. "Nicole says that your transformation can be reversed, but it may end up being more painful than the first," Sonic said and walked over. "She also said that your DNA is still partially human, which is why you are still female."  
  
She refused to look at them. The only thing she said was a mumbled thank you. They turned and walked away, leaving us alone.  
  
When they were gone, she looked up at me. "Tails, you are going to have to teach me how to fly before we even think about confronting Robotnik again."  
  
***  
  
"Lean over this way!" Tails yelled before I collided into another tree.  
  
I caught a branch as I fell. He flew up in front of me. "Are you okay Haley?" he asked, even though he knew what my answer was going to be.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," I grinned and did a flip that sent me into the air again. I twirled my two tails and began to do a circle around him. He caught my hand and pulled me above the trees.   
  
He pulled me through the air. He grabbed my other hand and we flew around in circles, laughing. Finally, we both held each other's hands as we hovered in the air.  
  
I leaned toward him and tenderly pressed my mouth to his. We just hovered there like that, not aware of anything around us. After a little while, we broke apart and continued my flying lesson.  
  
As Tails was showing me how to make a fast U-turn, I was suddenly aware of a hovercraft of some kind that was in the distance, but was coming towards us rapidly. I pointed it out to Tails.  
  
"We need to lead it away from Knothole!" he yelled, and started flying straight towards the ship.  
  
I nodded and followed him. As we got closer, I could make out the outline of Robotnik and a small human in the ship. From what the others had explained to me, this human was called Snively and he was a nasty little bugger.  
  
"COME ON ROBOTNIK! BRING IT!" I shouted towards the ship and swerved down towards the forest.  
  
"Surrender Haley, you have nowhere to run," he replied through a loudspeaker.  
  
"Surrender to you, you fat tub of lard? I think not!" I yelled up to the ship as it swerved in my direction.  
  
"Over here Buttnik!" shouted Tails and stuck his tongue out at the ship. A gun pointed in his direction and he easily dodged the shots.  
  
The ship gained on me. I did a quick U-turn, just as Tails had shown me, and headed towards a rock formation. The ship turned, but a lot slower than I had. I was already several yards ahead of the ship as it came at me, shooting. Tails was right above the ship and made a dive and grabbed the top of the ship.  
  
I was leading the ship in circles, but I was getting tired. He knew that he was tiring me out, too. Soon, I dive into the forest, which is very risky because I had to dodge trees.  
  
He was shooting the trees as I flew. I took one second to look back. Tails was climbing across the top towards the guns. He grabbed them and pulled on them with all of his strength. They came off in his hands and immediately the trees around me stopped turning into burning splinters. I tried to slow myself down as I flew, but my velocity was too great. I plummeted to the ground. I heard the dull crack and realized that my shoulder must have been broken. I cried out in pain as the ship hovered just above me.  
  
***  
  
I let go of the top of the ship and flew into the air. Haley couldn't slow herself down and I watched her hit the ground just as his ship hovered over her. I heard her shriek as a claw extended from the ship and picked her up from the ground. As the ship began to make its way back up into the air, I flew at it and began beating the window with all the strength I had left.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Robotnik?" I heard a voice yell from above and a red streak flew through the air and cut the claw in half. It was Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles the echidna was guardian of a place called the Floating Island. He has saved our butts quite a few times. He saved Sonic when he was framed for Aunt Sally's 'death' five years ago, and he helped us fight against Robotnik and we seriously kicked some flabby butt.  
  
I flew and grabbed the claw just before it hit the ground. I twirled my tails as fast as I could to get some lift, but I was slowly falling closer to the ground. I knew I couldn't let go of it. Haley was limp, her head rolling back and forth as I tried to keep the claw up in the air.  
  
"Knux! I can't hold this thing forever!" I yelled up, but he was busy disabling the hovercraft's engines. Finally, tail stuck firmly between his legs, Robotnik turned his ship around and flew away.  
  
"KNUX!" I yelled as I lost my grip and the claw that held Haley fell towards the ground.  
  
A streak of blue jumped into the air and caught the piece of metal just before it hit the ground. I flew and landed, panting from fatigue. I caught my breath as Knuckles landed and helped Sonic pry the metal apart to get her free.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" I said, still breathing heavily.  
  
"I dunno, bud. It looks as if she's been through a rough time," Sonic said.  
  
"Her shoulder is dislocated. Other than some minor injuries, she appears to be okay," said Knuckles, leaning over to examine her body.  
  
"I'll carry her back," I said and began to walk towards her.  
  
Both Sonic and Knuckles put out their hands to stop me. "Sorry, Tails. You're too damn tired. You'll barely make it back to Knothole, let alone with a load with you. Get back to Knothole and take a break."  
  
"But...!" I protested.  
  
"No 'buts' Tails! Go to Knothole!" said Knuckles in annoyance.  
  
::I'm sixteen and they still treat me as though I am a kid!:: I thought in frustration as I turned and walked through the forest.  
  
When I got back to Knothole, Sally ran to me and instantly began fussing.  
  
"Tails, are you hurt? Is Sonic okay? Where's Haley?" she demanded.  
  
"Sonic's fine, he and Knuckles are bringing Haley back, and I have been ordered to take a break," I snapped, and walked past her and into my hut. I slammed the door shut and then climbed into my bed. I curled into a little ball and fell asleep.  
***  
  
A few hours later I was shaken awake. I groaned. "Just a few more minutes Sonic!"  
  
A voice laughed. "Just because I am in a way partially identical to Sonic does not mean that I am him. Hell, I'm not even a guy."  
  
I rolled over and smiled. Haley stood next to my bed with her arms crossed, a grin on her face. It appeared that Dr. Quack fixed her shoulder, and she had little cuts all over her, but she appeared to be doing just fine.  
  
I pulled her over and kissed her on the forehead. She sat down next to me and ran her fingers through the fur on my head.  
  
"So, have a nice nap?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," I said and sat up. I put my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my arm.  
  
She sighed. "Sonic was arguing with Knuckles when I woke up. Knuckles thinks that I was brought here to bring destruction to the freedom fighters and he thinks that's exactly what I am going to do. He told Sonic to keep us two apart. When Sonic wouldn't agree with him, Knuckles got fed up and left."  
  
I shook my head. "Why would you bring destruction? It's not like it's your fault that you're here. Besides, the only thing you seem intent on doing is going home." I looked away and my voice caught in my throat as I almost said, "And leaving me."  
  
She put her hand on the opposite side of my face and made me look into her eyes. "Tails, somehow I don't think that me leaving Earth would make that much of a difference. Besides, somehow I feel as though that it is not my real home."  
  
I pressed my mouth to hers and kissed her passionately. When we broke apart, she was a little bewildered. We both jumped when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Tails, is Haley in there with ya?" called Bunnie's voice.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"The sugah hog wanted to talk to the both of ya's," she replied. "He says it's important. Ah'd move it if I was you."  
  
We both looked at each other and then jumped up. We walked to the door and opened it. Bunnie lead the way to the meetinghouse.  
  
***  
  
"Knuckles warning is undeniably one we should pay attention to," Sally was saying.  
  
Apparently Sonic had told Sally about Knuckle's warning. Sally had gotten worried about it, although I couldn't quite understand why.   
  
::How the hell am I a threat the freedom fighters when all I want to do is become human again?:: I thought miserably as Sally continued to speak. I blinked at that thought. ::Wait a second. What's wrong with staying the way I am?::  
  
"Therefore," Sally said. "We are sending Haley away to the Floating Island, where she will be safe from Robotnik, and the freedom fighters will be safe from her until we can figure out what to do."  
  
"NO!" Tails yelled and ran at me. Sonic and Bunnie grabbed him and held him back.  
  
I collapsed into a chair in shock. I just stared at the people that I thought were my friends. Tails struggled against Bunnie and Sonic as Sally and Antoine made me stand up and they led me away to a place in the woods where Knuckles stood waiting. Then he took my hand and dragged me upwards into the air, away from Knothole and the one I loved the most.  
  
We landed on a beautiful island. Knuckles let me land first and then I landed after him. I followed him back to a row of caves. I just looked at the ground as I walked, trying to keep myself from flying back to Knothole.  
  
"I will be with you at all times," Knuckles said. "You are not to go anywhere without me or without permission. If you are caught trying to leave this island, then you will be punished."  
  
I looked up and glared at him. "You know, it's not my fault Robotnik brought me here AGAINST MY WILL, mind you. It's not my fault my appearance is the way it is and it is not my fault that you seem to find me threatening."  
  
He showed me to a little cave that had a small room carved into the wall. It had a door, which I was glad for. Knuckles opened it and let me inside. It had a small window on the far wall. There was room enough for a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. I walked in and sat on the bed. He shut and locked the door. I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Tails, open this door NOW!" yelled Aunt Sally.  
  
"No!" I sobbed.  
  
"C'mon sugah fox. She was just doing this for your own good," called out Bunnie in an attempt to ease my anger.  
  
"My own good? MY OWN GOOD?!" I screeched. "You took away the one I care for the most and you tell me IT'S FOR MY OWN GOOD?! GO AWAY!"  
  
"C'mon, bud. At lease she's safe from Robotnik," said Sonic.  
  
"She would have been safe with me, here in Knothole," I sobbed. "You trusted her before, and then you listened to that stupid red idiot!"  
  
"Petit Tails, you are not seeing zee danger of keeping hair here," said Antoine. I heard muffled voices behind the door telling him to shut up.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," Aunt Sally sighed and then there was silence behind the door.  
  
The day Haley was taken away, I just gave up on life. I had been crying myself to sleep every night for the last week. I had locked myself in mine and Sonic's cabin, not letting anyone in and not letting myself out. I had scarcely eaten anything, and everyday I could hear gossip from the people passing my door.   
  
"Poor Tails, they said, the poor boy had no idea what he had gotten himself into. The poor little Prower, it wasn't his fault he didn't see Haley for what she was." They often told of how Haley was a seductress, a new kind of robot for Robotnik, sent to kill us all. "All humans were evil beings, especially the ones in league with Robotnik, even Haley."  
  
But they didn't know her like I did. No one has seen into her mind. I knew she was still human deep down somewhere, but she had shown her true colors as a Mobian, even though she was human. She was a good person, but I knew that no one would ever believe me.  
  
***  
  
"Haley, I have your food here," Knuckles' voice called from behind the door.  
  
I continued to stare out the window and replied with silence. He opened the door and nearly had a fit.  
  
"You've hardly touched your food!" he yelled. "Do you have a problem with my cooking or something?"  
  
Again, I said nothing. For the past week, I had not left that room for anything except for to go to the bathroom. My fur was matted and filthy, and I had barely eaten anything at all. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep.  
  
Why had they taken me away from Tails and Knothole? What had I done wrong? No one had explained to me why the people who once trusted me had turned their backs and sent me away. I wasn't a threat, and the only one that believed me was Tails. But I could get to him and I knew I couldn't get off the island without Knuckles finding out.  
  
I turned to Knuckles. "I'm not hungry, that's all," I said calmly.  
  
He sat down in the chair next to my bed. He looked at me in the eye. "What do you want, Haley?"  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. "What do you think? I want Tails back, and I want the freedom fighters to trust me again. But thanks to YOU I have nothing," I snapped.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "It was gut instinct, Haley. You see, I can be suspicious easily. I wouldn't be guardian of this island if I wasn't," he explained. "When I saw you I saw a threat. I should have gotten to know you better. As for Princess Sally Acorn's decision, I can't change her decision to leave you here. However, I can see if I can bring Tails here to you."  
  
My ears perked up. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It's the least I can do," he said and shrugged. Then a wicked grin spread across his face. "Now, are you going to eat or not?"  
  
I grabbed the food and shoved it in my mouth as fast as I could, my hunger returning with a vengeance. I had it down in less than seven minutes.  
  
Knuckles showed me to a place where I could bathe and left me there alone. It was a little lake inside of a cave that was surprisingly quite warm.  
  
I walked in. It was shallow for a few feet, and then it dropped suddenly. The water was crystal clear and I could easily see the bottom. I dove and swam towards the surface below, looking at the shiny objects. There was a round gold ring in the middle of a small pile of shiny stones.   
  
I went up to the surface for air and dove back under the water. I swam towards the pile, but the ring was gone! I looked around and the ring was moving quickly through the water about ten feet ahead of me. I swam quickly towards it. I was slowly gaining, but my lungs were on fire. I went up again, took a quick breath of air, and continued swimming after the ring. After a while I did catch up to it. I grabbed and yanked it free from the force that was holding it and began to swim back towards the surface.  
  
Something wrapped itself around my ankle and began to pull me backwards. I pulled against the force, but it wasn't working. Without warning, I felt a huge burst of energy. I broke free of the force that pulled me, shot towards the surface and up out of the water. I landed on the shore hard. I sat up and looked at the ring in wonder; it seemed to shine with a light from within.  
  
Knuckles ran to me. "Haley, are you all right?" he said frantically, and his eyes enlarged when he saw the glowing object in my hand. "You found a power ring!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A power ring! It gives the person who uses it a huge energy burst!" he explained. "How did you figure out how to use it?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied and explained to him how I found the power ring. He rubbed his chin. "I have no idea what could have been in the water, but I'll send someone in to investigate it."  
  
I looked at the ring in my hands. I turned it over and over, just inspecting it. "Can I keep it?" I asked Knuckles as I got to my feet, still looking at it.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he replied and led the way back out of the cave.  
  
We walked to the edge of the island. I looked down and jumped back. I could see the ocean below, and the edge of the mainland. Far off in the distance I could see the black smoke rising from Robotnik's dreaded city. I shuddered.  
  
"Now, don't you leave this area until I come back. If you see any signs of Robotnik or anyone else I want you to hide in the wood. My people are around here and will protect you if you need it," he said. "Keep this ring with you at all times. Don't lose it. You haven't used up all of the energy in it yet, so it may prove to be useful."  
  
"Okay," I said softly and he rose into the air and flew towards the mainland.  
  
***  
  
"Tails, I swear to God I am going to break down the door and drag you out here by your ears!" Sonic yelled in frustration.  
  
"I don't care," I whispered to myself. I was sitting in a corner in a little ball.  
  
"Sonic, wait," Knuckles' voice said and Sonic instantly stopped his retort to my silence.  
  
I stood up and walked to the door. I pressed my ear against it so I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Knux, what do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"My judgment on the young human was wrong," Knuckles replied, a hint of shame in his voice. "I shouldn't have judged her right away. She has barely eaten, and she wouldn't leave her room for much of anything until I finally convinced her I'd come and talk to you."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Sonic demanded.  
  
"I want to take Tails to the island to be with her. I think she deserves it after the way we treated her," Knux explained.  
  
Hope rose in my chest. Sonic stood there for a few minutes, silent. Then he sighed. "Fine. But they stay up there until Sally reaches her decision. I'll tell her that Tails is up there with you."  
  
I opened the door and in a flurry of motion and hugged Sonic and then Knuckles. I began to rise in the air, but Sonic pulled me back down.  
  
"Hold on little buddy," he said. "You look like you were thrown into one of Buttnik's garbage pits. You are cleaning yourself off before you go anywhere."  
  
"Awwwwwww, but Sonic," I pretended to whine and grinned for the first time in a week. "Thanks, man." He shook his head and pointed in the direction of the pond.  
  
"Somehow I would think that a walking garbage dump would be a MAJOR turn-off," Knuckles said with a chuckle.  
  
I went to the pond and jumped in headfirst. I swam around for a minute, getting used to the water. Then I cleaned and scrubbed myself. When I was done I climbed out and shook myself off. I shook the water from my feet as I walked back to my hut to get my shoes. Knuckles was already in the air, waiting for me. I twirled my two tails and rose into the air. Then I turned and waved at Sonic and we flew towards the Floating Island.  
  
***  
  
I paced back and forth impatiently. ::Where were they?:: I thought in frustration. Knuckles had been gone for what felt like hours.  
  
I watched the horizon, even though I knew it would be a bit longer for him to show up, especially if Knuckles had to negotiate anything with Sally.  
  
My pacing became more frantic. ::What if they don't come back?:: I thought fearfully. ::What if Tails is killed?:: I stopped pacing for a moment and watched the horizon again.  
  
Two shapes flew towards the island. I squinted my eyes, and then nearly jumped up and down with joy. Tails shouted and waved wildly at me as he flew towards the island. Knuckles shook his head as they drew closer.  
  
I jumped into the air and twirled my tails around. I flew to Tails and grabbed his hand and Knuckles and pulled them both to the island so fast that they had barely any time to comprehend what was going on.  
  
When we had all landed safely on the island, Tails and Knuckles looked at me strangely.   
  
"What?" I said, confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Haley, do you know what you just did?" inquired Tails thoughtfully.  
  
"Ummmmm... No, not really. Do you want to enlighten me?"  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged. "Haley, you move as fast as Sonic," explained Tails.  
  
"I do?" I said in amazement and they both nodded. I ran my fingers through the fur on my head. I shook my head and laughed.  
  
"What?" said Tails. "What's so funny?"  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever Robotnik has turned me into, he seems to have done it well."  
  
"Explain," said Knuckles. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."  
  
"Well, first he altered my DNA, but kept it so that instead of making me entirely male, it remained female. That much I think was an accident. Somehow I don't honestly believe he cared whether or not I remained female," I explained.  
  
"But what about Sonic's speed or my flight?" asked Tails.  
  
"I think he somehow made it so that I could acquire both talents and put them together in perfect harmony," I replied. "He has to have some scientist working for him somewhere because it is simply not possible for his fat head to know this.  
  
"My minor telepathic abilities could have something to do with my human DNA for all I know. That part I'm not so sure on, mainly because I'm not quite sure how anyone can pull something like that off intentionally.  
  
"I think that Robotnik needs me, mainly because that if he can duplicate more like me, then he can create an army more effective than his robots," I said gravely.  
  
They were both silent for a moment. "You've had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?" asked Tails softly.  
  
"Yes I have. I've been thinking it ever since I became like this," I replied. "And I think that he or someone else knows exactly where I am."  
  
"Why is that?" inquired Knuckles.  
  
"Because I felt their presence on the island. My minor telepathy has grown considerably," I replied.  
  
***  
  
"This fox-hog is intelligent," said the cloaked figure in front of the screen, watching the threesome's discussion.  
  
"Yes. She will be very useful to us," replied another figure, but this one was not cloaked.  
  
"We must help her stop Robotnik," piped up another voice, younger than the other two.  
  
The cloaked one shook her head. "No. That she must do herself. We will approach her when the time is right."  
  
"The fox-hog is almost ready," said the second one. "We cannot wait much longer, Queen Aria."  
  
"You will wait, Tobias," replied Aria, who lowered the hood of her cloak to fix the two with a piercing stare. "She is not ready yet!"  
  
"Yes, your Highness," Tobias and the younger girl mumbled.  
  
"You are dismissed," Aria said and turned back to the screen.  
  
***  
  
Haley and I flew through the air above the many trees while Knuckles and his associates combed the island for intruders. We had been given specific orders as to where we were to stay and so on. But, needless to say, we were together again and delightfully happy.  
  
We sat on a branch in one of the tallest trees. I slipped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on my arm.  
  
"Why should I return to Earth?" she said softly, more to herself than to me. "This place will be wonderful after Robotnik is gone."  
  
"Yes it will," I breathed and she looked into my eyes. I put my hand to the side of her face and stroked the fur on her cheek gently.  
  
"I can't imagine living my life without you Tails," she whispered, leaning in close. "It would be so empty without you beside me."  
  
"You can't leave," I said softly and grinned. "And if that means I have to chain you to a tree to make you stay, then I will."  
  
She smiled, and gently pressed her mouth to mine. When we broke apart, she looked straight into my eyes and said, "I love you."  
  
My heart fluttered. That was the first time either one of us had uttered those words aloud, let alone to each other.  
  
I pulled her into my arms and held her there for a while. We sat that way for a little while, then I whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Haley."  
  
We broke apart and were silent for a few short moments. Then we started in on talking about her family and her life on Earth.  
  
"My dad once took us all hiking, just when my youngest sister was two. We were on a trail, looking for a waterfall. When we got there, it was so beautiful. The water was so clean and lovely," she said and laughed. "They would have loved it here."  
  
"They would have loved Knothole," I said. "Robotnik has destroyed a good portion of Mobius. The parts he's destroyed are not good places to be."  
  
"If we could've gotten rid of all of the people on Earth like that ass, then Earth sure would be just as beautiful as this little part of this planet," she explained. "In my time, the ozone layer is being destroyed by pollutants that people burn in the air."  
  
"You mean, many people go with this? They would just destroy their planet without a second thought?" I said, taken aback.  
  
"Yes, and there are far to many of those kinds of people. But, some of my people are kind-hearted, too. There are those that fight the losing battle to protect the environment." She sighed. "There are too few of those kinds of people."  
  
I looked out at the horizon. As the sun began to set, I noticed three objects flying towards the island, fast approaching. I squinted my eyes. I couldn't tell what they were, but I got a bad feeling about them.  
  
"Haley, get down!" I yelled, and I jumped off the branch and to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Tails twirled his tails around and gently landed. He looked up and saw me still sitting there on the branch.  
  
"C'mon Haley! Let's go!" he called anxiously as I watched the figures approach.  
  
"Wait a minute," I replied in frustration, focusing my mind and then casting my telepathic range at a wider distance. I couldn't keep it up for long, but I got a brief glimpse into the minds of the ones fast approaching us.  
  
"Tails, it's Robotnik and Snively!" I called down as I jumped from the branch. "I couldn't get the identity of the other one, but this doesn't look good."  
  
He grabbed my hand. "What should we do?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. If worse comes to worse for me, just get out. I can't keep running from him forever."  
  
He stared at me. "What are you saying?"  
  
I sighed. "I'm saying that if I get captured, don't come after me." 


	3. Part 3

He stood there and continued to stare at me in amazement. "Why wouldn't I come after you? You said yourself that our lives would be empty without each other."  
  
"I KNOW what I said!" I replied in frustration. "But there is no sense in getting us both hurt when one of us could go and warn Knuckles and the rest of the Freedom Fighters! I'm the one he wants! You're the one who needs to warn the others."  
  
He pulled me into a hug. I tilted my head up and kissed him. Then I pulled away and jumped into the air.  
  
::I hope I'm doing the right thing,:: I thought and sighed. ::I hope Tails'll be all right.::  
  
***  
  
"Queen Aria, Dr. Robotnik is fast approaching the Floating Island," I said.  
  
"Yes, I know Zoë," she replied.  
  
"The fox-hog is willing to sacrifice herself to save Tails and the Freedom Fighters," added Tobias.  
  
"She is not yet ready," replied the Queen.  
  
"But your Highness, she will surely be captured by Robotnik!" I said in frustration. Should we not save her, just to keep her from Robotnik?"  
  
"Hold your tongue!" snapped the Queen. "She has one more test to pass, then she will be ready! Until that time, do not question my orders! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," I said, looking at my feet.  
  
"Now, you and Tobias go to your quarters and remain there until you are required here on the bridge. Understood?" she said, a little more gently this time.  
  
"Yes, your Highness."  
  
"You are dismissed," she said, and began a conversation with one of her advisors.  
  
I walked out the door, Tobias close behind me. "Do you mind if I walk with you, Zoë?" he said.  
  
"Not at all," I replied.  
  
"The Queen has been so harsh lately, hasn't she?" he said, walking beside me.  
  
"Well, she is your mother," I said.   
  
"I know," he said and fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Why is she focusing so much of her attention on this particular person? Why not the hedgehog, or Princess Sally Acorn?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, although I knew he wasn't answering the question entirely truthfully. I fixed him with a non-believing stare and he finally gave in. "Well, mainly because of what Robotnik did to her, and she is watching her development. I guess she finds the fox-hog either a threat to us or an opportunity. Probably more the latter than the former."  
  
"I see," I said softly and halted in front of my quarters. "Well, until later."  
  
He nodded. Then he took my hand in his and kissed it. He left and I entered my quarters.  
  
I walked over to the mirror and sighed. I wore a plain blue jumpsuit with the insignia of the Royal Fleet on it. The Queen had assigned me to this mission because of my experience of dealing with rebels and such. I assumed that she could only want to me to help her deal with Haley, the fox-hog.  
  
I ran my fingers through the fur on my head. My feline features were small and delicate looking, even though I had tried hard over the years to rid myself of that image. My black fur wasn't as shiny as it usually was, and I was in serious need of a shower.  
  
"Oh, well," I said to my image in the mirror. "Things aren't all bad." The image of Prince Tobias entered my mind and I grinned. "Nope. Things aren't bad at all." I laughed and went into the bathroom to take my shower.  
  
***  
  
"Haley, wait!" I heard Tails call from a distance, but I ignored him, flying towards the ships with a speed almost fast enough to out-run (or in this case, out-fly) even Sonic.  
  
::I've gotta get them away from the Floating Island!:: I thought. ::And Tails...::  
  
I stopped and hovered in the path of the three ships. "You've been learning well, Haley," called Robotnik's voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Yes, and certainly nothing from you," I replied coolly. "What do you want?"  
  
"We don't want anything," he replied. "Just a little chat."  
  
"Buttnik, you did not fly all this way just for a little chat," I snapped. "Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."  
  
"We want to take you back to the lab for tests," replied another voice, one that I didn't recognize at first. "Some simple tests, and then we will let you go."  
  
"Shut up," snapped Robotnik. "You will not negotiate unless under my orders. Is that clear, Sir York?"  
  
::Sir York?:: I thought to myself. ::Sir Alfred York?:: Then it hit me. Sir Alfred York had disappeared entirely one summer day after he had visited my house three years before. No one had ever found any trace of him besides a note stating that he was going and that he would not be coming back. He was a good friend of my mother's since college, and he and I used to get along so well. I was shocked. Why was he behind this?  
  
"We must catch her now, Dr. Robotnik," said Sir York. "Sometime this century would probably be good."  
  
"Then catch me if you can!" I said and flew between the ships and away from the island.  
  
They turned slowly, which worked to my advantage. I had a good head start on them by the time they headed in my direction.  
  
"Haley, surrender while you can," said Sir York. "I promise no harm will come to you."  
  
"Honestly Sir York," I said to him telepathically. "You of all people should know me better than that."  
  
"I do," he replied out-loud. "But I can guarantee that Dr. Robotnik will not harm you."  
  
"No, you can't," I said grimly to myself.  
  
The three ships broke apart and started to begin some kind of spiral. I stopped for a moment and watched. Then, they sped up until they were gray blurs. I resumed my flight. A few moments later, I realized that there was silence behind me. I stopped and turned around. The three ships were stationary in the air, and they seemed to be watching something. I looked down at the ground. Leaves and small trees were being torn from the ground and the other trees, and moving about in a spiral, like a tornado.  
  
The tornado rose higher and higher into the air. Then the ships turned and it roared in my direction. I turned and pumped my tails around as fast as they could go. I tried to call upon the speed that had come to me so easily earlier, but it wouldn't work! I dodged and twisted around in the air, but it followed every turn that I made. Eventually the winds pulled me into the twister and I flailed helplessly around and around the funnel. I yelled for help until my throat was raw and my voice was hoarse.  
  
Something flew in and grabbed me underneath the arms and yanked me out of the spiral of air. Instantly, the wind ceased to blow. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I remembered my orders to Tails. I looked up and shrieked. A metal version of Sonic had a hold of me and was flying up to one of the ships.  
  
"Sonic!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!"  
  
The glowing eyes looked down at me. "I am not Sonic," it said.  
  
I struggled against the robot, even though I knew it would do me no good. Eventually I stopped and lost my focus on everything and lost myself completely in my thoughts. Before I realized it, I was chained to a chair in Sir York's ship.  
  
"Very good, Mecha Sonic," he told the bot. "You may now return to Robotnik. Inform him that I will be holding her until we reach his fortress."  
  
I snapped back to attention. The bot flew out the door. The door shut and Sir York paced slowly in front of me.  
  
"Haley, sweetheart," he said softly. "What has he done to you?" He reached out a hand to brush my fur. He jumped a little when he got pricked with one of my quills.  
  
I growled a little and he pulled his hand away. "What do you intend to do with me?"  
  
"I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt," he replied. "But so far I don't seem to have been doing a very good job."  
  
I sighed. "Sir York, what Robotnik did is not your fault."  
  
He shook his head. "Yes, it is. See, I created the technology that enabled him to do this. I created the one that pulled you from Earth, and I created the one that turned you into this. I knew he had pulled a specimen from Earth and performed an experiment in them, but I had no idea it was you until it was too late. I'd heard from rumors alone that a young human girl was living among the Freedom Fighters. After I found out it was you from one of the robots, I made sure that whatever Robotnik did, I was informed."  
  
"Why did you do it?" I said. "I mean, why the hell would you give an insane man technology that would harm others?"  
  
"There are greater forces at work here than either you or I can ever imagine," he said, leaning close. "All I can say is that they've had their eyes on you for some time." He looked out the viewport. "Ah, we've arrived!"  
  
The ship descended into a relatively small hangar, just barely big enough for us to land in. Sir York shackled my wrists behind my back and we walked out of his ship. Then Robotnik and a swarm of his SWATbots greeted us.  
  
"Welcome again Haley," he said with a sneer. "We hope you will enjoy your stay."  
  
"Save the pleasantries for when I kick your flabby ass, you disgusting pig," I replied.  
  
He lifted his fist and brought it down hard across my face. For a few moments the only thing I could see were stars. I stumbled, and Sir York caught me and held me up until I blinked the stars away.  
  
"Sir York, bring her to a cell until I have need of her," ordered Robotnik. "And when you have finished your task, report directly to me."  
  
"Yes sir," he replied and shoved me back to my feet. Then he pushed me all the way to the door. When the door closed behind us he began to talk to me telepathically as we walked down the hallway with the holding cells.  
  
"That was very stupid of you Haley," he said.  
  
"Oh, believe me, he did worse before," I replied.  
  
"I'm going to work on finding out what he wants with you. Until that time, lie low and don't piss him off," he said and we stopped in front one of the doors. "I'm going to work as hard as I can to get you out."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me," he said. "But the most important thing is to get out of here and get you home."  
  
"But why can't I stay here, on Mobius?" I said angrily, almost saying it out loud.  
  
"Because you are in danger and if the Freedom Fighters try and protect you they will be destroyed!" he said and stopped in front of one of the doors. He entered a combination into a panel on the wall and the door slid open. He shoved me in the cell.  
  
"Be careful Sir York," I said.  
  
"I will, young Haley," he replied and the door slid shut.  
  
***  
  
"She WHAT?!" yelled Knuckles.  
  
"She used herself as a diversion to lure Robotnik's ships away from the Floating Island," I said grimly. "She ordered me not to go after her before she left." I smiled a little, and then it went away. "Sonic is gonna be pissed."  
  
"I'm more worried about the Princess's reaction," he sighed and began to walk to the edge of the island. "Come on, let's go tell the others."  
  
On the way to the edge of the island, we were surrounded by a group of feline creatures. My fur stood on end as the gap closed behind us so we had no way out.  
  
"What do you want?" I yelled and a cloaked figure approached us.  
  
"You will not go after the fox-hog," said the figure. She lowered her hood as she spoke. "She will be able to save herself."  
  
"How do you know?" demanded Knuckles.  
  
"You just need to trust us," said a voice behind me. I turned and watched a black feline woman walk and stand next to the cloaked person.  
  
"If you can't trust us, then you will remain our prisoners until the fox-hog is ready," said a masculine voice, and a tan cat went and stood on the other side of the cloaked figure.  
  
"Who are you?" I said meekly, my fear trying to edge it's way into my voice.  
  
"I am Queen Aria, ruler of all felines and head commander of the Royal Fleet," said the cloaked one. She put a hand on the shoulder of each of the two people standing next to her. "This is Prince Tobias and my second-in-command of the Fleet, Lieutenant Zoë."  
  
"What does this have to do with Haley?" snapped Knuckles. "What does she need to be ready for?"  
  
"In our legends, our prophets foretold of one who would end all evil on Mobius forever. However, this person would not be born of this planet, but would someday appear in the form of a creature not well known to the inhabitants of this world," explained the Prince.  
"That person would go through much pain and suffering before she could go destroy this evil and restore the whole of Mobius," explained Zoë.  
  
"And you believe this person is Haley?" I said in awe and all three nodded.  
  
"When she escapes the fortress of Dr. Robotnik, she will be ready and we can transform her back into a human form and send her home," Queen Aria said quietly.  
  
I stumbled. ::Home, send her HOME?:: I thought, tears jumping into my eyes. ::No! She can't go home! She has to stay on Mobius with me! THIS is her home!::  
  
The Queen put her hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off. "It's for her own good, young fox."  
  
I glared at her and the other felines. "No! You can't take her away! I need her here, with me!"  
  
"Fox, she will go home. There are things she needs to do on Earth before she can ever return to Mobius," said Zoë.  
  
I sat on a boulder and Knuckles sat next to me. The Queen walked over to us and stood in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders. "She will do what she must, but then she will return. You two will not be apart for long. You must have faith in us, young fox. If you do not, then all could be lost for you, and for her."  
  
I sighed and gave in. "Fine," I said and turned away.  
  
"But you may go to the Freedom Fighters and tell them what happened. However, you are to forbid any course of action that might be taken by the hedgehog or the Princess," said the Queen. "Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Knux and I answered.  
  
"Good, you may leave now," she said and turned to Zoë. "Walk with them to the edge of the island to make sure there will be no interference."  
  
"But...!" Knuckles protested.  
  
"According to our calculations, this island should be floating somewhere near your village as we speak. Now go," ordered Tobias.  
  
"Good-bye, your Majesties," I said softly.  
  
"Good-bye, young fox," replied the Queen.  
  
Zoë walked in front of us and lead us to the edge of the island. Knuckles was on edge. This island was his home and yet someone was escorting him around. He wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Zoë turned to me. "You're friend doesn't seem to like me much," she said amusedly.  
  
"Well, I can't blame him," I replied. "He doesn't need an escort to find the edge of the island."  
  
Knuckles made a kind of huffing noise, and went to the lead, now walking ahead of us. Zoë laughed.   
  
"Tails is correct," said Knux in frustration. "I don't see why I need to be lead around a place that I've lived in all of my life."  
  
"It's for safety's sake," replied Zoë. We stopped at the edge. "This is where we part. Our paths will most likely cross again. I hope that when they do, you will think of us as friends." She turned and walked away.  
  
"Well, let's get going," I said and jumped off the edge of the Floating Island.  
  
Knuckles glided down slowly as I flew. We landed in a small clearing no more than a quarter of a mile from Knothole.  
  
I sighed and we walked the distance silently. As we emerged into Knothole, Bunnie and Antoine were just running errands around the village. She had a load of stuff in her arms when we ran across her.  
  
"Oh ma Gawd, sugah fox! What are ya'll doin' here?" she cried.  
  
"Hi to you too, Bunnie," I replied.  
  
"We need to see Sonic and the Princess," Knuckles said.  
  
"Right away Knux," said Bunnie and threw the stuff in her arms at Antoine and took off.  
  
"Well, ees'eent zat nice?" he snapped at her retreating back.  
  
In a few minutes Bunnie came back with Sonic, Aunt Sally, and Rotor in tow.  
  
"What happened?" said Sonic. "Where's Haley?"  
  
"She got captured, Sonic," I said softly. I went on to explain how she had gotten herself captured getting Robotnik away from the Floating Island. I explained our encounter with the feline people and their queen and all about their legend. I left out the parts about how she has to leave Mobius. I just couldn't talk about it.  
  
"But we have to go get her!" said Aunt Sally.  
  
"No!" said Knuckles. "We were ordered not to."  
  
"By the felines?" inquired Rotor.  
  
"Yes. They said that she needs to do it herself," I replied.  
  
"Nicole, what do you think about all of this?" Aunt Sally asked of her computer.  
  
I SAY THAT WE SHOULD LISTEN TO THE FELINES. SHALL I LOOK THROUGH THE ROYAL RECORDS AND SEE IF THERE IS ANY KNOWN HISTORY OF THE FELINES?  
  
"Yes," said Rotor.  
  
Nicole was silent for a few moments. THE QUEEN ARIA THAT YOU SPEAK OF IS UNKNOWN TO THE RECORDS. BUT, THERE WERE RUMORS OF A FELINE RACE OUT THERE, BIDING THEIR TIME AND WAITING FOR THE ONE PERSON IN THEIR LEGENDS. THERE IS NOT MUCH MORE I CAN TELL YOU, SALLY, MAINLY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER RARELY MADE CONTACT WITH THE FELINES.  
  
"Okay, thank you Nicole," said Aunt Sally.  
  
"What are we going to do while we sit here and see if Haley can rescue herself?" demanded Sonic. "I for one do not like this idea in the least."  
  
"I know," I said. "I don't either."  
  
"We don't even know that when she leaves here if she will ever return," replied Knuckles.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Sonic said. "Back up! What do you mean, she has to leave?!"  
  
"Exactly what he said," I said, a lump rising in my throat. "She's going to have to leave Mobius."  
  
"Why does she have to leave hair?" demanded Antoine.  
  
"They said she has to go back to Earth and complete some things there. They said she will return, but I'm not so sure," Knux explained.  
  
Sonic whirled around to face me. I looked at the ground, unable to look him in the face. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know," I said meekly, kicking the ground with my foot.  
  
"Tails, you left out information that is probably potentially vital for us to get her back safely!" explained Aunt Sally.  
  
"Oh, back off the sugah fox," said Bunnie. "Can't ya'll see he's upset? You'd would be upset if ya'll were in his shoes."  
  
::Thanks Bunnie,:: I said gratefully to myself.  
  
"Okay, we need a plan of attack and now," said Sonic.  
  
"Didn't you hear what the felines told us not to do?" said Knux with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not gonna let her get hurt by old Buttnik. I don't trust him not to roboticize her," he replied.  
  
Then we started working on the plan.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up!" called a voice from the door of my cell.  
  
I opened one eye. Snively, Scratch and Grounder were all standing at the door.  
  
"Oh, what the hell does ol' Flabby Butt need that he sent you to interrupt my peaceful nap?" I said.  
  
The door opened and Scratch and Grounder both came in and pulled me off the bed and threw me to the floor.  
"Well, so much for the pleasantries," I snarled as they grabbed me by the arms. With a force that caught me by surprise I ripped my arms from their grasps and sent them flying against the wall.  
  
I got up and loomed over them as they cowered in the corner. I heard a low hum behind me and turned. I was face-to-face with a gun barrel, and Snively held the gun, shaking and sweating.  
  
"Don't make me shoot you," he said, his voice squeaking with uncontained fear. "Get away from Scratch and Grounder."  
  
I almost laughed at the pitiful sight, and I also almost felt sorry for him. Being Robotnik's nephew didn't help his image any and I didn't have to probe his mind to know that he was afraid of him. It was more out of pity that I didn't resist him; I could easily have gotten away if I'd wanted to.  
  
But I had a score to settle.  
  
I followed Snively down the hall after he got Scratch and Grounder out of the corner of my cell. I refused to let him bind my hands, and it took a few minutes of convincing him that he really had nothing to fear from me. He had no outright malicious intentions towards me, so I had no problem with him at the moment. He kept the gun pointed at me, "Just in case," he said.  
  
We stopped in front of a door and he pressed a button. The door slid open and we walked in. Scratch and Grounder left to go do whatever useless task they had been told to do after retrieving me.  
  
Robotnik sat in a mechanical chair, facing away from the door. "Sir York, put her in the chair."  
  
Sir York walked from a corner in the room and grabbed me roughly by the arm.  
  
::Don't resist, just come quietly,:: he said telepathically.  
  
::I know that,:: I snapped angrily. ::What's he planning now?::  
  
I felt his hesitation and his fear before he sealed his feelings off with a mental block. ::I'm not sure,:: he said as he was strapping me roughly into a cold metal chair.  
  
::Well fine, I'll ask him then!:: I said in frustration.  
  
"You know, Buttnik," I purred. "Its kind of hard to talk when your back is facing me, and I don't think that you so thoughtfully had my escorts bring me down here to sit and be your decoration."  
  
He turned and faced me. The usual look of animosity was gone, but was replaced by one of quiet amusement.  
  
"See this little device?" he said, waving a little remote around in his hand. "This is my most creative invention yet."  
  
"What, you actually figured out how to program a VCR?" I laughed.  
  
"I'm not aware of what a VCR is," he snapped, not hiding his frustration very well. "But this will help me find the location of those pesky Freedom Fighters!"  
  
"How is it going to do that?" I said skeptically.  
  
"Like this."  
  
He held up the remote so I could see and pushed a small red button. A huge jolt of electricity surged through my body and I screamed in agony. I writhed and squirmed and shrieked until he let go of the button.  
  
"Like my little play toy?" he said, with a sick grin on his face. "It's my newest electro-torture device."  
  
"You're sick!" I snapped and spat at his feet. "I'll die before giving them to you."  
  
"I think a couple more hours of torture will change your mind," he smiled. "I'm having quite a lot of fun watching a bitch like you scream."  
  
"Kiss my ass Robotnik!"  
  
He got up and walked to the chair and got a few inches from my face. "I'd be nice if I were you." He stood up and walked around a bit, gloating. "You're just like them now, a fellow rodent. I thought you were human, Haley."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Robotnik, is this really necessary?" demanded Sir York.  
  
He turned around suddenly and grabbed Sir York by the neck.  
  
"What do you care? You said before she was nothing more than a useless animal!" he snapped. "Why the sudden increase in sympathy?"  
  
Sir York choked a bit as Robotnik increased his grip on his neck. "I feel nothing for her! I just think that maybe you should leave her like this for the Freedom Fighters to find."  
  
Robotnik let go and he fell to the floor and started a small coughing fit. He turned to me.  
  
"When your little friends get here, they're going to view an interesting display of my mechanical genius!"  
  
I snorted, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, okay! Somehow I don't think roasting me is the best way to show it off."  
  
"Maybe not, but it'll give them a taste of my power!" he declared. "And maybe if you're real good, I won't completely destroy you."  
  
He pushed the button and gave me a quick jolt of electricity to make me jump. He walked to Sir York and jabbed him in the ribs with the tip of his boot.  
  
"YOU can make sure she's watered and fed, etc., but she is NOT to leave that chair."  
  
"Yes sir," Sir York replied. 


	4. Part 4

***  
  
"Queen Aria, she's going to die!" I said angrily. "What are you waiting for that you would leave her there to be tortured?"  
  
"Zoë, you are overstepping your boundaries! I know what I am doing!" she replied.  
  
"But she's going to die if you don't stop the evil one!" I yelled. "What are you waiting for that you would risk her death?"  
  
"Zoë, have faith in my mother! If we don't stick together, we can't get through this mission," said Prince Tobias softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I rubbed my temples and sighed. "I'm sorry Your Highness. I just can't help worrying about the young foxhog."  
  
"There's really no need," she laughed. "Despite my orders, the Freedom Fighters are planning a rescue mission as we speak."  
  
"Did you really expect them not to?" I smiled.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
I shook my head. "With her Highness's permission I shall retire to my quarters."  
  
She nodded. "Tobias, escort Zoë to her quarters." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her wink, but I wasn't sure.  
  
"Well, c'mon then," I said and walked out the door.   
  
"Why are you so worried about the foxhog?" the prince asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's just instinct, but I fear she is in more danger than the Queen sees."  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. We stopped in front of my door and I pressed the button.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" I asked, indicating the open door.  
  
"Ladies first," he said.  
  
I walked in and he followed me. When the door closed he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.  
  
I looked up into his gold eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking at you," he whispered, and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of my head. "You're beautiful, Zoë."  
  
I shook my head and leaned against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat as he breathed. He tilted my chin up with his hand and he stroked the fur on my cheek.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I said softly.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted and leaned close, his lips only a moment away from touching mine. "I've just been waiting for so long to hold you..."  
"Shhh," I whispered and held a finger to his lips. He closed the distance between us and pressed his mouth to mine. After a few minutes he pulled away gently and he held me close. We stood that way for a long time.  
  
After a few long moments, I pulled away from his arms and sat down in a chair. He kneeled in front of me and I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "Is it me?"  
  
I shook my head. "It's not you Tobias. I just... I've never been very good at relationships. And you're the prince... I just don't know if I'm ready."  
  
He nodded and brought a hand to my face, cupping his hand around my ear. "It's okay, Zoë," he said with a reassuring smile and I nodded.  
  
I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. I planted a fierce kiss on his lips, and when I pulled away I was almost breathless.  
  
"PRINCE TOBIAS TO THE BRIDGE!" yelled a voice over the intercom on the ship.  
  
He looked sheepish and stood up. He smoothed the golden fur around his eyes and reached a hand to help me out of the chair.  
  
"Until next time," he smiled, kissed my cheek, and left.  
  
I went to my bed and curled into a ball under the warm covers. I was happy and content for a little while. Eventually I dozed off and my dreams were wonderful.  
  
***  
  
"I don't need to be spoon-fed, damn it!" I yelled at Sir York and struggled in my shackles again, even though I knew I wouldn't get loose.  
  
"You know, if these were different circumstances I'd tell you to watch your mouth my dear," he replied. "You know, before I left you'd cringe every time someone swore in front of you."  
  
I laughed dryly. "Sir York, that was before. If you haven't noticed, I'm a little different from when you knew me last."  
  
He shrugged. "I think I like the new you better," he laughed. "And since I can't release you, I have to spoon feed you."  
  
I groaned. "At least loosen me a bit so I can feed myself. I've got nowhere to run."  
  
He loosened the knots on my arms a bit and I moved them, regaining some of the feeling. He handed me a plate of food that looked like wilted vegetables and something else that was indescribable. I crinkled my nose and shoved it in as fast as I could so I didn't have to taste it.  
  
Sir York laughed as I grabbed the glass of water from his hand and spit the disgusting flavor onto the floor. I leaned over and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  
  
"Where did you get that shit?" I demanded, still disgusted.  
  
"Apparently he doesn't think you deserve the good food," he smirked.  
  
Suddenly explosions could be heard all around us. Snively ran in and looked at Sir York with fear.  
  
"Dr. Robotnik has ordered her to be taken to the roboticizer," he said, his voice trembling a little. "The Freedom Fighters have arrived."  
  
"But what about the new device?" I demanded. "Too good to show them yet, huh Needlenose?"  
  
"Shut up you!" he said, and pulled out his laser. "Sir York, unstrap her, let's go."  
  
Sir York undid the restraints and grabbed me roughly by the hand and yanked me along. Snively turned and walked with his back facing us. As soon as he relaxed, Sir York pulled out his gun and hit Snively square over the head with it, knocking him out.  
  
"This has gone far enough," he said, picking up the prone body and placing it inside an open door, then closed and locked it. "Haley, we need to get you out of here now."  
  
"What about you?" I said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about me," he replied.  
  
"I think you have PLENTY to worry about Sir York," said Robotnik's booming voice, and we were surrounded from both ends by SWATbots.  
  
"'Bot FSR023, bring me the foxhog and Sir York," he ordered. "If they resist, stun them, but don't kill them. Also, wake Snively up and take him to the MediBots to see if he has any damage and if not send him back here."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
We were pushed and shoved along the hallway, but we didn't resist the SWATbots. We both knew we were screwed at that point.  
  
We were both shoved into a large room. It was the one where he had made me into this creature…  
  
I shook it off and regained my composure. I held my head high when Robotnik stormed over to me and Sir York.  
  
"I knew I couldn't trust you," he hissed at him. "I knew you were too soft, and that you had something to do with her."  
  
"Back off him Robotnik," I said. "You don't want him."  
  
He turned to me. "Ah yes, you. My creation," he said, pacing around me in a circle.  
  
"What to do with you now? I just don't know. Now that they are coming for you, we're going to have to come up with something creative aren't we?"  
  
"You really need a life," I snapped bitterly.  
  
He snapped his fingers. "I know!" he exclaimed and drew back his metal fist and punched me square in the gut.  
  
I doubled over and he swung at me again, this time connecting with my back, causing me to fall forward on the floor. I landed on my face and my nose began to bleed. Then he kicked me hard in the ribs and I felt for sure that he cracked at least two.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU FAT BASTARD!" I heard Sir York yell and out of the corner of my eye I saw him leap for Robotnik, but was grabbed and held back by the SWATbots. Meanwhile, Buttnik picked me up and threw me against a wall. I hit and cried out. Then he rubbed his hands together and sighed contentedly.  
  
"That was more enjoyable than beating the shit out of Snively," he said and laughed as he picked me up again. He dragged me to the roboticizer and threw me in and shut the door.  
  
I slumped against the wall, desperately trying to keep the blackness that was crowding into my vision from taking complete control. I got up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet, Robuttnik," I said, and spat some blood from my mouth.  
  
"You will be, don't worry," he replied.  
  
An explosion rocked the room, causing the door to fly open. Sonic, Sally, and Tails all ran into the room, closely followed by Bunnie and Knuckles and a few others.  
  
"HALEY!" Tails yelled and ran towards the roboticizer. "What has he done to you?"  
  
"Beat the shit out of me, that's what," I replied dryly. "Just get me the hell out of here."  
  
He clapped his hands together and released a booming laugh, echoing above all the noise and shutting everyone up.  
  
"Welcome to my party, rodents!" he laughed. "Today you will witness the sheer force of my power!"  
  
Sonic barely stifled a laugh as Robotnik kept going on and on with his little speech.  
  
"And now you will see the power of Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" he yelled and pushed a button on the side of the roboticizer.  
  
The chamber started filling with smoke and I screamed.  
  
***  
  
"NO!" I yelled and flew at Robotnik, but two SWATbots grabbed me and pulled me down. Sally Sonic, and everyone began to fight with the 'bots while I struggled to get to the roboticizer.   
  
I could hear her screams as she was being roboticized. Then something strange happened: A bright glow began to show through the smoke in the tube, and Haley's screams had stopped. I saw her hands push up against the glass, though I couldn't see the rest of her because of the smoke.  
  
Suddenly the chamber exploded, showering everyone with glass and metal. Haley stepped out, and she was glowing as though someone had lit a flame inside her. I looked at her eyes and instantly felt afraid; they were all white and they too were glowing.  
  
::Robotnik!:: she yelled, not out-loud but through telepathy so that all heard her. She hadn't even opened her mouth.  
  
I watched his jaw drop and fear enter his eyes. She threw her hand out and blasted him with an energy ball. He flew back against the wall and slid to the floor. The SWATbots began to attack her and as they drew closer, energy beams blasted them apart until all were destroyed.  
  
Needlenose had been watching from a corner in the room and yelped as she picked him up and placed him next to Robotnik.  
  
::You both are henceforth to be exiled from Mobius forever, by decree of the House of Acorn and myself,:: she said, her voice echoing in our minds. ::And shall serve your sentence in exile, off the planet's surface.::  
  
"You can't make up go up there!" roared Robotnik, and he got up and lunged towards Haley, only to be blasted again into the wall.  
  
::I can and I will Robotnik,:: she replied. ::You both have five minutes to get on a ship and be off this planet or I will kill you both for all the pain and suffering you have caused these people.::  
  
He got up, pulling Snively with him. When he was in the door, he turned. "You haven't heard the last of Dr. Ivo Robotnik! I shall return!"  
  
As soon as the ship ascended into the skies, a rumbling in the ground began and grew stonger.  
  
"RUN!" I yelled and everyone ran for the exit.  
  
We made it to the top of the hill overlooking Robotropolis. A glowing ball of light was floating above the city as it broke apart. There were explosions as factories collapsed and huge spurts of flame as gas lines were broken.  
  
In only a few short minutes, everything that we had been fighting to do for years had been done in almost no time at all. We watched as the ball of light floated towards a patch of unaffected ground. I jumped into the air, but Sonic grabbed my foot, stopping my ascent.  
  
"No Tails!" he said. "She may kill you!"  
  
"No, she won't!" I cried and yanked my foot from his grasp and continued towards the ball of light.  
  
As soon as it touched the ground it went out and Haley fell to the ground, breathing heavily. I landed next to her and picked her up gently. Then I flew back to the hill and placed her gently on the ground.  
  
"I told you she was the one," Queen Aria's voice said, and she appeared in front of us.  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you, your Majesty," Knuckles whispered.  
  
"But she must return home soon," said Zoë, appearing next to the Queen. "She has rid Mobius of the evil that had befallen it."  
  
"No, she can't leave!" I cried angrily. "Why does she have to go?"  
  
"Because there are things in the past that need to be resolved before she can come back," replied Tobias, walking up from behind us.  
  
Haley stirred and opened her eyes. Suddenly there was a cheer from all around and she stood up. She looked confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Ya freed Mobius!" yelled Bunnie, enveloping her in a huge bear hug. "Ya got rid of Buttnik and saved us!"  
  
"All hail zee foxhog!" yelled Antoine.  
  
Everyone cheered and yelled. She walked to the hill and watched as Robotropolis burned.  
  
Suddenly she leapt off and flew towards the city. "Sir York!" she yelled. "Where are you?"  
  
***  
  
I flew across the city, dodging the occasional spurt of flame. I couldn't detect him through telepathy and I was scared. The smoke stung my eyes as I searched pile after pile.  
  
In one of the piles I saw movement and I flew towards it. He lay, pinned underneath two large chunks of debris. His head had a bloody gash on it and he was breathing in short gasps.  
  
"Sir York!" I whispered, landing next to him. He took my hand and coughed.  
  
"I love you Haley," he said quietly. "You were like the daughter I'll never have."  
  
I shook my head, the tears springing to my eyes. "Don't talk like that. I'll get you out of here and you'll be just fine."  
  
He laughed dryly and began coughing, blood coming up with each cough. "Tell your mother that I'll miss her and I will see you all again someday."  
  
The tears flew freely down my face. I felt Tails land next to me and look at Sir York.  
  
"Take good care of her, you hear?" he said and coughed. "Better than I did. Promise me!"  
  
Tails nodded. "I promise," he said softly.  
  
"I'm going now," he whispered. "I love you Haley."  
  
"And I love you, Sir York," I replied.  
  
He stopped breathing and his hand fell out of mine. I could almost see his soul leave for the heavens.  
  
Tails pulled me into his arms and I stood there until the other Freedom Fighters arrived. They removed the rubble and took his body away.  
  
***  
  
I made sure that Sir York had a proper burial. The felines had given me a few days to stay with Tails before I had to go. I wished we'd had longer to be together, and we spent a lot of it recounting our tale for the records. Princess Sally's new mission was to rescue her father from the Void, and I knew she would spend most of her time doing it.  
  
The day I had to leave, we were in his hut, and he was held my hand.  
  
"Haley, I want to give you something that will make sure that you'll never forget us here," he said, and gave me a little box.  
  
I opened it. Inside was a necklace with a gorgeous stone pendant. I touched it and it glowed with a little yellow light. It hung on a delicate-looking silver chain.  
  
"This way you'll always remember me," he said. "And remember what you did for Mobius."  
  
"Tails, I would never forget you," I said softly and slipped the necklace over my head. I took hold of both of his hands and pulled him to me. We shared one last kiss before we heard the fateful knock on the door.  
  
"Time to go Haley," said Princess Sally gravely.  
  
Tails and I walked out, hand-in-hand, to an open meadow. The felines stood on one side while the Freedom Fighters stood on the other. There was a gravestone a little ways away and I walked to it and kneeled.  
  
"Sir York, I will come back, I promise you," I whispered. I placed a small stone that I had found that day, and I'd had Rotor carve the likeness of the man into. I got up and walked to the circle that was in the middle.  
  
I looked around at all the familiar faces: Sonic, solemn and serious; Sally, struggling to hold back tears; Bunnie, face struggling to keep emotions hidden; Rotor, staring at his feet; Dulcy the dragon, tears streaming down her big face; Antoine, giving me a salute; and finally my Tails, head held high, swelling with the pride that he felt for me.   
  
I nodded at the felines, and Queen Aria punched a code into a computer she held. My bones began to shift and change, and I was lifted off the ground and flew through a portal. For much of the ride I was in pain as I changed back into a human, the form I had long forgotten. Before I knew it, I was in my bed at home, my parents talking in the next room.  
  
"We might as well not give up hope, sweetheart," I heard my mom say. "She's been gone for two days and the police haven't combed everywhere."  
  
I walked out quietly. "Mom?"  
  
Both snapped their heads up and my mom leaped up from her chair. "Haley! Oh my God!" she cried out and hugged me as though I was going to just disappear again.  
  
"It's okay Mom," I said. "I'm okay." My dad came up and we held each other for a long time. 


End file.
